I'll be Watching You
by TwilightSagaLover543
Summary: Bella's been having nightmares again, but its someone that wants to kill her. Can she figure it out the mystery, find out the mystery of the Cullens, and maybe land Edward? read and review to find out!
1. Nightmares

**Ok, so like, I had this idea for a new story on fan fiction(:**

**But of course, I didn't have a strong feeling if I should try writing it or not, but now, I kind of want too.**

**I want to see how many people read it, and of course REVIEW!(:**

**So yeah, please let me know if you like this story and if I should continue it!**

**Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the masterful owner.**

_**BPOV**_

I twisted and turned in my bed, the sheets getting all tangled around my body. The past week I had been having terrible nightmares that would start just after I went to sleep, overtaking my mind and controlling my thoughts. It would re-occur every night, the same dream, as if it was trying to tell me some sort of message, but I just didn't understand. I would try to decode it when I woke up, but it affected me physically, mentally, and emotionally too. No one knew about these nightmares, not even Alice or Rosalie.

My breathing began to turn harsh, my chest heaving up and down. The killer had come back to me, with a bouquet of white Lily's in his hand, that had blood red tints in their centers.

_I was lost in the woods, trying to find my way back to the campus. I looked left and right, the darkness bringing a new kind of fear to me._

_I hesitantly walked forward, not knowing what to do or where to go. I saw a dim light in the distance. Thinking it was my way out of here, I began a slow paced run towards the light, hoping to reach it soon._

_The moonlight shone through the cracks in the trees, lighting up a small path for me to run to the light._

_As I began to get closer to the light, the forest began to get more dense, trapping me even more than before. I felt claustrophobic, and tripped over a big root from a near-by tree. I scraped my knee._

_Just great, I thought, another mark. I tried pulling myself up, but I pain shot through my body, like I was on fire. I tried to scream, but no noise came out from me._

"_Bella…." I heard a deep voice mutter out loud, a small wind of breath hitting the back of my neck. I could feel a trickle of sweat go down the side of my forehead, but I didn't move to get it. I was too terrified._

"_Who-who's there?" I stuttered out, my eyes averting to every inch of the forest for which I could see. My heart beat began to increase, now loosing my ability to count how many beats it pumped per minute._

"_I want you Bella…I want your body, your blood…you're mine!" The voice yelled, as I felt a pair of cold arms grab my neck and squeeze the accessibility of air out._

_I was choking, trying to fight the pair of arms away from me, as I felt my legs being lifted in the air. I was being taken somewhere, I wasn't sure where though. I saw a fire being burned off near the corner, figures surrounding it._

"_You called me Bella, and now, you'll get your answer…"_

I snapped up right out of bed, finding the sheets all messed up, wrapped around my legs. But what was very interesting, was that I found my blanket, the one that I had since I was a small child that I kept in a drawer near my bed, was tied around my neck, as if a noose.

I un-wrapped it quickly off from around my neck, throwing it across the room, my hands shaking uncontrollably. I looked down to see a small red stain on the sheets that were now pulled up to my chest. I knew it wasn't my time of the month, why would there be blood?

I could smell it though - it had been one of my special abilities, you could say. The smell of blood made me queasy. I ran my trembling finger all around my face, as I noticed that my nose was bleeding, the blood running down onto my lips, and dripping down onto the sheets.

I could taste it on my tongue, I tried to contain myself and stop the bleeding, but my queasiness took over, as I felt my head begin to hurt. Everything in the room began to spin, as my sight slowly started to become dark, the blackness taking over. I fell back on the bed.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my name being called. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I felt a cloth type fabric swipe at my nose, as I felt the wet napkin clean my face.

"Ugh…" I groaned, using all the strength I had in my body to put my hand on my head, "What happened?"

"Oh, good, Bella you're awake." The peppy voice of my roommate, Alice came into hearing, "Are you okay? What's been going on with you?"

"Nothing Alice, I just woke up and had a nose bleed…then I fainted. You know I don't like the smell of blood. Hey, Alice, why are your eyes black?"

I looked at her, and noticed the change in her eye color. Usually, her eyes were a beautiful color of butterscotch, but now they were a charcoal black. Her eyes were searching mine, moving from my eyes to my nose, which had stopped bleeding. I could smell a very faint stench of blood now, not enough to affect me again.

"Oh, nothing, just these new contacts I'm trying on." She said hurriedly, jumping off my bed and heading towards the door, "I'm going out, I'll be back soon."

I took a quick glance at the clock, it read '5:34 A.M.' Where would Alice go at this time at night? But she was Alice, and she did mysterious things like that. Maybe she went out to see Jasper. You see, Jasper Hale was her boyfriend; they were the cutest couple on the planet! The only thing was that while he was 6 foot 1, Alice was a mere 4 foot 11. They both had amazing butterscotch eyes, that had me mesmerized from the first time I had seen them both.

Actually, their entire family had butterscotch colored eyes. There was Jasper Hale, with his gorgeous sister Rosalie, and then there was Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. They were all adopted by a man named Carlisle Cullen, who had a beautiful wife named Esme. Jasper and Alice were a couple, while Rosalie and Emmett were another couple. I never really talked to Edward, since he was a loner a lot. I wanted too, though…because, I was intrigued by him. I wasn't love crazed like every other girl in the school that wanted to get laid by him. I wanted to get to know him…but of course, we never talked.

There was something weird about this family though. Even if Alice and Rosalie were my roommates, and we were close, don't get me wrong, but…I felt as though he were keeping something from me. Like, this huge secret, that belonged to their family. I understood why they wouldn't tell me, since I don't really know them all that well.

I tried getting back to sleep, but now that I was fully awake, I decided to get myself out of bed. I shuffled myself to the bathroom, opening the light that burned my eyes.

"Gah!" I yelled as I covered my eyes with my hands. I rubbed them slowly, hoping to get myself used to the light. I turned on the shower, making sure the water was nice and hot, just the way I liked it.

I stripped down and jumped into the shower, closing my eyes as the warm water drizzled onto my back, soothing my muscles. I quickly shampooed, conditioned, and washed my body, the bathroom filling up with steam, and smelling like strawberries. I washed my face too, making sure all the dried blood was wiped off.

As I got out of the shower, I wrapped my body up in my white fluffy robe, twisted my hair up into the towel. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my ears with q-tips, and wiped the mirror from the fog, just so I would be able to see myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, finding both Rosalie and Alice, looking spotless and beautiful as ever, sitting on my bed, which had newly covered sheets and an outfit laid out. I stared at Alice, who had a sweet and innocent look on her face.

"What?" She smiled softly at me.

"Alice…why do you always plan on giving me all these fancy outfits to wear when you know I'll be perfectly comfortable in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt."

"Oh, Bella. That makes you look ugly, since you're so pretty. I think this maroon and dark gray striped wool top will just look fabulous on you with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and patent leather boots. I can picture you in this outfit, and looking amazing!"

I looked at her, snorting in her direction. "Yeah, right. You two are the models in his dorm, not me."

"Bella, stop saying that, you're gorgeous!" Rosalie said. Well, this was ironic.

"And this comes from the world's most beautiful and hottest superstar…" I muttered, grabbing the clothes and walking to the walk-in closet that we were just so gifted to have…yeah right.

After pulling on the clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw something I normally don't really see - a beautiful young woman looking back at me. I turned around, looking at myself in the mirror, giving into Alice.

"Okay, Alice. I'll admit it, you have the fashion mind of a genius."

"A Fashion God, you mean?" She smirked.

"Yes Alice, you're the world's number one fashion god." I giggled, hugging her tightly, now even more taller than her with my added on inches from the heels. I was normally 5 foot 4.

"You know, Bella, my brother Edward is single." Alice told me.

I blushed softly, hoping that the girls didn't notice. I looked at them both, who were smirking at each other.

"Okay, and I should care…why?" I told them.

"Well, I thought that you would like to know that information." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I'm not like all the other girls at this school, guys. I, for one, have a brain, and like to learn. I don't concentrate all my time on parties, drinking, and getting laid." I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some apple cider.

"But you're only in college once, live a little…" Rose and Alice giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing…I was planning on meeting Emmett and Edward in the courtyard near the tree and then we were going to go to the library and use the computers for a bit. Would you like to join us?" Rose looked at me expectantly.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, drinking the last of my apple cider. I would need to make a note to buy some more, because I loved my apple cider.

"You're apple cider addiction is funny…" Alice said, looking at the apple cider with a repulsed look on her face.

"Don't be hatin' on the apple cider!" I said, setting the cup down in the sink, grabbing my bag, along with my binder and my book for English. My major in school was English; I was planning on becoming a writer.

"Coming Bella?" Rose asked, holding onto the doorknob.

"Yeah!" I said, walking towards her, as we stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind us.

"So, do you think Edward is cute?" Rose mentioned as we got into the elevator.

I looked up at her, tired of all the 'Edward' talk. "Yeah, I guess he is cute…"

"Huh, okay." She dropped it. So did I.

We walked out into the fall weather, the warm wind slowly rushing over the air, touching our skin ever so gently.

Finally coming into view of the courtyard, I saw Emmett and Edward leaning against the tall Oak tree that was standing in the middle. When Rose saw Emmett, the biggest smile came across her face, as she skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his muscular body, planting a kiss on his lips. It never really felt awkward for me, but sometimes I wished that I knew what it felt like, to really be in love. I had only had one boyfriend, Jacob, from back home. I thought I loved him, and that he loved me, but he proved that all wrong with sleeping with my friend Victoria.

"Hey Emmy!" Rosalie cooed at Emmett, kissing him once again on the cheek.

"Hey Rosie! Hey Bells!" He gave me a quick hug as well, "You both like a pair of fine ladies gracing us with your presence."

"Oh Emmett.." Rose giggled, "Hey Edward!"

"Hey Rose. Bella…" I looked up at him all of a sudden, alerted by hearing his voice. We never really talked, only a quick hey, when I would see him with Alice, or Rosalie and the gang.

"Huh? Oh, hey Edward…" I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"You look beautiful today." His eyes bore into mine, as I felt my heart begin to melt from the intensity. But I refused to become one of the love struck girls at this school that just wanted to sleep with him.

"You guys ready to go?" Emmett asked.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Hold on one second." I flipped open the phone.

I looked at the phones screen, hoping to read whom the caller was. All that I saw were the words 'Unknown Caller'. Was I being paranoid?

No, I wasn't. It was probably someone who was calling to ask for money, or for donations or something. I thought that I had put my number on the do-not-call list.

I decided to answer anyways.

"Hello?"

There was no answer on the other line, all I heard was heavy breathing, continuing on for a few seconds. I heard someone grunt, a grunt that meant that someone hit something. My breathing picked up, as I scrunched up my face in concern and fright.

"Is anyone there?" I asked once again, hoping to get an answer this second time.

"Watch out Bella, because I'm watching you…" A deep voice came through to me, then immediately hung up. My hands were shaking once again, as I moved my phone from my ear and clicked the end button.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked, his butterscotch eyes looking concerned, as he slowly brought his hand to the small of my back. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Please don't worry about it." He looked like he was concentrating on my intently, his gaze locked on mine.

"Okay, let's go." He said, walking away. Did I do something wrong?

I walked it off, hoping that everything would be alright.

**Ok, so I hope you all liked that! First chapter, woop!**

**Can you all please review and tell me what you thought?**

**I would appreciate it so much.**

**SHOUT OUT TO BRITT! The whole apple cider thing is something her and I talk about haha!(: she's briiitx xhc on fan fiction. Check her out.**

**Love you all, my loyal readers, **

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	2. Poetry

**Wow, I'm glad that a lot of people liked this story(: I've gotten an idea from a book or two, but of course, none of that I own…haha.**

**Thank you to the following lovely people: **_xxTunstall Chickxx, XxXxXFanfictionXLoveXxXxX, twilight-is-lovee, briiitx xhc, mj.twilighter, we.cloned.Edward.cullen, FrequentlyDazzled917, EmmaarrDAZZLE, TheGodsCanDance, Foam Weber, enchantedxbella, and BlueBlood359._

**Those were the names of the reviewers! Hehe thank you all, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it! (:**

**I hope more people get into the story as it goes on(:**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing in this story, so don't get mad or anything at me, okay? Since I'm not claiming anything! Haha(:**

Once we got into the library, I headed straight for the computers, needing to check my emails, and write to my mom, who had called me last night and told me that she was worried sick that I hadn't written back yet. Charlie had bought me a new laptop for the year, but I just hadn't had the time to open it up and actually get it working. I pulled out the rolling chair from the desk, plopping down into the seat. My fingers tapped softly on the wooden material, my temples needing a good rub.

The computer loaded up nice and easy, and I wasted no time in opening up the internet. The homepage popped up - yahoo, just my luck. I looked over the top of my booth to see what was going on around me, and I met Edward's eyes, who was right on the opposite booth from mine.

"Oh, hey Edward…" I said, before looking back at my emails.

The page loaded up. I had three new emails. One was from my old friend Angela, and it was from a week ago. We were extremely good and being penpals, since she now went to college on the other side of the country, and barely ever came around here. The second email was from my mother, thank god she hadn't gone crazy with the tons of emails.

_To: Isabella _

_From: Renee _

_Subject: HELLO!?_

_Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been missy?! I wrote an email to you last week and you never responded to me!_

Oops.

_I have been worried sick about you! I called Charlie just to make sure you were safe, but he told me that you were just getting settled in. The nerve of him! And don't tell me I'm overreacting, because Isabella, you know me._

_Write back ASAP daughter._

_Renee aka Mom (:_

I swear, my mom is a bit too paranoid sometimes. I think it's her where I get that part of myself from - all this paranoia and the feelings that I have powers, or special abilities. I remember one day, when I was just six years old, my grandmother had sat me down on her lap and told me about how our family - my mother's side - has been blessed with a certain kind of…magic. We can use specific spells and phrases that held us with the natural, and paranormal, world. I had asked her why we would need help with the world, and she would always reply by saying, "Tis' not the world that needs us, it's the world warning us of dark and evil magic's and creatures being created and coming to attack everything that is good."

She died a few weeks afterwards, but I had never really gotten to completely understand what she meant by it. The only thing that I had learned was that if you brought elements from nature close to you in your time of need, the gods and helpful spirits around you would help you.

I cracked my fingers before I began to write my reply to my mother.

_To: Renee _

_From: Isabella _

_Re: HELLO!?_

_Mother, please, calm down. I am here. _

_Please forgive me for not replying to your week-old message from before. I had checked it quickly, but did not have enough time to write back, since I had to get back to class._

_You had to need to call Charlie. You know that I'm busy with college and work, I don't have that much time to get everything else in each day. My laptop that Charlie bought for me is still in its box - that's the reason why I haven't had time, okay?_

_School is going good, I'm happy with my schedule. Here it is if you would like to look at it:_

_1__st__. English_

_2__nd__. World Studies_

_3__rd__. Arts_

_Of course, it's not like a high school schedule, but I have those classes each day. You know, since you when to college. (:_

_I will try to write everyday, but if I don't, don't worry, okay?_

_Love you tons mom,_

_Bella._

Once I clicked send, I felt like a part of my conscience had been cleared. Like now, I had made both my parents satisfied for the time being. Now there was the last email to check. I didn't use my email often, and when I did, I only wrote to Renee, Angela (or her boyfriend Ben), or when I sent my papers to teachers. This new email made my curiosity heighten to a tremendous level, but then again, I was a bit suspicious. I clicked back to my inbox, and noticed that the email had been sent by:

_No Name_

That's really weird. Even if you get spam, they say peoples' names, right? My heartbeat began to fasten in pace, as my eyes began to scan the room for anyone looking suspicious. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that again, Edward was staring at me attentively.

I shifted the computer more towards me, just to make sure no one saw the screen. My eyes would glance back at Edward every few seconds just to make sure he didn't sneak up and leave, just to make sure nothing weird happened.

I clicked on the email, hoping that it wouldn't be a bad threat or something, but instead it was a poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Now I am watching_

_But later, I will get you._

_Isabella Marie Swan Forever in my heart._

I gasped as the email ended. My reaction was nothing but what it should have been - pure terror. I held onto the side of the desk just to make sure I wouldn't fall off, or something. I quickly closed the internet, and shut down the computer, hoping that it was just a figment of my imagination. Edward was still glaring at me, his eyebrow now raised.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I got up, "I have to call my mother!"

I hoped that my lie would work on him, as I dashed out of the library, hoping to find a safe place to run too. The quickest way to get from the library to my dorm would be the small path through the woods, that would save walking the extra bit to the courtyard and in between the other houses. I began running down the leaf-covered path, the crunching of the dead leaves underneath my boots echoing in the open air.

I didn't see the small puddle of water on the ground, which I ended up stepping in, and slipping, falling down and landing on my back.

"Ouch," I muttered, twisting my body to the side and getting up and off the ground.

I heard a whoosh in the plants nearby, as if someone ran past them. I thought I saw some fabric move against the wind in the left area of the woods. Maybe this was all hallucinations. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. My back became stiff.

It felt as though someone was breathing on my neck, the hairs on the back on my neck standing straight. The feeling that someone was running their index finger from the top to the bottom of my spine coursed through my entire body, making myself receive chills.

"STOP!" I yelled out spontaneously, turning around, yet there was no one there. I breathed out a sigh, as I turned back to way I was headed to get to the end of the path. I gasped once again when there was a boy standing there, in a simple green sweatshirt and jeans, his backpack on his strap, a baseball hat on his head.

I winced back, trying to find away that would help me get away from him.

"Whoa, wait, are you okay?" He asked, gently pushing his arm out in front of him, hoping that it would calm me down. I still did not mutter a sound.

"Don't be frightened, my name is James, I'm here to help you." His thick British accent gave it away that he wasn't originally from here.

"Thank you, but I don't need your help." I said, grabbing my bags and walking away.

"Well, can I help you carry your bags?" He offered as he followed me out of the woods.

"No, what do you want from me?" I asked him.

His green eyes stared directly into my plain brown ones.

"Your name, and number?" He asked, but surprisingly, not sounding desperate.

"Well, my name is Bella. That's all your going to get." I started to walk away.

"I know her number!" The pixie like sound of Alice came into audio, as I saw her putting my number into James' phone.

"So Bella, I know we just met, but I would like to get to know you better. How about we go to the Arby's near the campus and get dinner and get to know each other?" James asked.

"Oh, she'll be there." Alice smiled.

"Wait, It's my decision, isn't it?" I said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"Sorry, Bella."

"It's okay Alice…and why not, Let's go James." I knew it was out of character for me to go out with a complete stranger, but…this was college. Maybe I needed many friends, some closer than others.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7." He said, walking away.

"Oh my god, Bella, we need to get you ready!" Alice said, as she dragged me to our dorms by my hand, muttering to me about what she was going to do to my choice of hair and makeup and apparel for tonight.

Ah, college, it's precious, no?

**Ok, so please forgive me for making this really short!I have an overall idea for what I want to happen, I just have to make the minor details now(:**

**I hope people like this story! Hehe(:**

**So please, if you can, review and alert(:**

**Love yall,**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


	3. Every Breath You Take

**Wow, I feel so bad! I like, really don't get to update this really often! But I'm trying! (:**

**Thanks a bunch to :**_mj.twilighter , twilight-is-lovee, we.cloned.Edward.cullen, FrequentlyDazzled917, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, Foam Weber, and Highlands._

**I appreciate it mucho!**

**Okay, so like, I'ma try to update this sooner, okay? LOL(:**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns!**

I looked through my closet, not sure what to wear for my date with James that night. I was sure, though, that Alice or Rosalie would come barging into my room anytime soon, with an outfit and beauty supplies in their hands. There wasn't much here, that I could wear out to a formal dinner, or anywhere related. Mainly hung were my jeans, shirts, and a few dresses that were a bit too formal for this date.

Just on time, there were two knocks placed on my door, Alice and Rosalie no doubt. I skipped over happily - wow I was becoming Alice - and opened the door, the girls rushing in.

"Wow, what's gotten you into such a good mood?" Rosalie smirked at me as she set down a pile of clothes down on my bed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the vanity table set aside in the corner. After the many makeovers I had received from my roommates, I went to IKEA and bought myself a comfortable chair, so I could relax as they worked an hour or so on me.

"Nothing…I'm actually really excited about tonight. James is really cute, and I want to get to know him. Plus, it's college! Aren't I allowed to have some fun?" I giggled, closing my eyes as Rose spread some dark eye shadow on my eyelid.

Alice giggled as well, knocking on my head jokingly. "Hello? Is this a new Bella? The old Bella never went on random dates with someone she just met."

"Hey, first of all, you agreed for me first." She just stuck her tongue out at me. "But, I couldn't help it - I wanted to go, and I still want to, too."

"Hey, quick question."

"Yes?" I looked up to see Alice's eyes searching mine.

"Do you like Edward…?" She asked. I was a bit taken back by her question. Of course, I thought he was cute. But did I truly like him? Should I? These questions always ran through my mind whenever I was near him.

"If I liked him, why would I agree to this date with James? Why would I be so eager?" I returned.

She just went back to spraying some frizz control in my now straightened hair, caressing softly. "I don't know, I was just asking…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh, either. You've been really nice to me all along, and I shouldn't have talked to you in that tone. Forgive me?" I pouted my lips.

"Oh, who can resist the 'Bella Swan Puppy-dog Look'? Of course I forgive you silly. We're practically sisters."

"Yeah, I mean, Carlisle and Esme already consider you family." Rosalie added in.

"Wow, I'm glad. I mean, I haven't really spent too much time with your family. Are you sure?" I blushed a tiny tint; the Cullen's had always been really nice to me.

"Yes, they have told us numerous times to invite you over again, but it hasn't been good timing."

"Bella, you're finished!" Alice flashed her arms out, pointing to me as if she had just revealed a new car or fashion. I looked in the mirror - my mouth slightly agape. Alice, who had worked on my hair - had blow dried it after I had taken a shower. Then she went through it and combed it, before she used her professional expensive hair-straightener, and even made it look like I had bangs - though I didn't. Rosalie had worked on my makeup - she put on a dark blue shade of eye shadow, with a hint of white on the side of my eye. She traced my eyes with a black liquid eyeliner, and put on volume-enhancing mascara. To finish off that look, I had on a very red-shaded lipstick.

I got up and out of my seat, my fluffy white robe making me look like a marshmallow. I hugged both of the girls at the same time.

"Thanks you two. I don't know where I would be without you. You guys are the best roommates ever." I told them.

"Aw, Bella, stop, you're making me teary-eyed." Alice said, looking away. Rosalie giggled, hugging her adopted sister.

"Your outfit is on your bed. Come on when you're done dressing." With that last statement, both Rosalie and Alice went out of the room and shut the door silently.

I looked at the pieces of clothing that were on the bed - it was an elegant black evening dress, very flirty and youthful. The tag was still on it, yet the price was taken off. I grabbed the tag and read the description.

_This deep sweetheart neckline is accented with detailed stitching while the twisted knot bodice adds texture. The gathered empire waist allows the skirt to flow freely, flattering your frame. With adjustable straps, this gown is a classy choice for any event and will never go out of style.  
__- BCBG_

Of course I had to be designer. I couldn't help though but let out a very tiny squeal. Where did all this enthusiasm come from? **(link to dress is at the bottom of my profile, everybody.)**

To finish off the look, there were a pair of silver high heel shoes on the side, that had a few glistening jewels near the ankle section of the shoe. Once I had everything on, I walked over to the mirror, looking at myself up and down - the girl staring back at me was very beautiful. She looked beautiful, confident, and ready to handle anything.

"Bella!" I heard from the other side of the door - that pixie had so much energy all the time, I questioned if she ever slept or ever just sat down and did nothing for an entire day. "I know you're finished! Get your cute small butt out here!"

I walked over to the door, grabbing onto the knob tightly and twisting it. "Alice, my butt is not small." I laughed, as I closed the door behind me. I froze as I looked back though - the entire Cullen family was in the living room.

"When did everybody get here?" I questioned, my voice becoming squeaky and soft. They all turned their heads away from the television, and looked at me.

"Wow! Bella, you look hot!" Emmett yelled out, winking at me jokingly.

"Bella, you look very nice." Jasper commented.

"Thank you, Jasper. You too, Emmett." I giggled as I watched Emmett begin to contour his face into many different, but funny, expressions.

Edward was leaning against the wall, but his eyes had widened when he saw me. I felt a certain kind of tension as I stared at him back. It felt like…I was doing something wrong. Should I have said no to James? No…this was right. I need to have some fun.

Edward walked up to me slowly, his hands intertwined. As he cleared his throat, I watched his Adam's Apple - it was intriguing. Focus, Bella.

"Bella…you look, indescribable for words…" He let his breath out slowly. I blushed softly, as I leaned my weight all onto one leg.

"Thank you Edward, that was really sweet of you." All of a sudden, the bell rang, and my heart started to pace. It was seven already? I was anxious. I slowly walked to the door, reaching out to grab the handle and pull. As the door opened, I gasped at the sight of James.

He looked, gorgeous. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, with a maroon colored button-down shirt. His tie was black, which matched my dress, and his slacks. His emerald eyes shined brightly, matching the beauty of his smile - his teeth were as white as snow.

"Hey," He said, his voice smooth and mesmerizing. He was waiting in the middle of the hallway, and didn't move from his spot. I took a step forward, so I could go give him a welcome hug, but I tripped on the threshold of the door, causing me to step on part of my dress, and fly forward. Thankfully, James had his arms out and ready.

"I'm so sorry! Ugh, I'm really clumsy. I'm sorry." I muttered over and over again, as my cheeks turned a bright red. He helped me get up, chuckling softly to himself.

"Don't worry, Bella. You look absolutely to die for." He smiled once again, sending my heart into fast mode once again. I looked down at my dress - nothing had happened to it. "Are you ready to go?" He offered me his arm.

Alice handing me a small black-studded clutch, and then kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Tell me bout it when you get home." With that, she went inside and closed the door.

"Let's go," I smiled up at him, as we made our way out of the dorms and to the parking lot, where his silver Audi was waiting. My eyes widened once we reached the car, was James a rich kid or something?

"Nice car!" I said, as he opened the door for me and let me sit into the passenger seat. He shut it softly, then took long, fast strides to the drivers seat, getting in and buckled himself up.

"Thank you, it was a gift my parents gave me for my 21st birthday." He started the car, the keys in the ignition.

"So how old are you now?" I asked him, watching as his hand began to tremble slightly.

"I'm 22 now, and yourself?"

"I'm 21, but my birthday is on September 13th, which is soon." I laughed.

"That's not soon, your birthday just passed like, two weeks ago." It was true, today was September 29th, and I had just turned 21 not too long ago.

"Oh, ruin my fun." He stuck his tongue out at me. His hand was still trembling though, and I couldn't help but notice it as it slowly moved closer to me.

"Bella, is it okay if I hold your hand?" He asked me, his voice sounding timid and shy. I giggled - I thought he was having an issue, or a problem or something.

"Of course you can," I answered, holding out my hand. He took it confidently, smirking over at me and winking. I giggled once again.

Over the course of our ride to the restaurant, we talked about our homes and our families. We were originally going to Arby's but right after Alice had dragged me off, he texted me and let me know that we were going to go to a more, formal restaurant.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I couldn't believe my eyes - it was "Chez Ville" - a fabulous French restaurant - and it was extremely nice and expensive. You needed exclusive reservations to get into this restaurant. James noticed that my eyes were almost popping out of my eye sockets, so he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Whoa, I'm sorry. James…you do know how this restaurant is run…right?" I asked him nervously.

"Haha, yes, my parents are friends with the owners - I have connections. Please, come, let's enjoy the night." He got out and ran to open my door. I held out my hand to him, as he helped me out of the car - where the valet took to the parking lot - and we made our way in. There was a red carpet leading up to the waiters' podium.

"Hello," a middle aged man said, with a thick French accent, "Welcome to 'Chez Ville'. Do you have, reservations?"

"Yes, under James Messenger." He told the waiter, who nodded slowly and grabbed two menus, leading us to a table in the middle of the dining area. There were a few musicians there - two men at the moment; one on the piano, and one with a bass. They were playing a familiar tune, I just couldn't place my mind on it.

"_Every breath you take,_

_Every move you make,_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you…"_

There was no one singing, yet I couldn't spot those lyrics from playing in my head. Maybe I was hearing things - what was happening to me. To make sure James didn't see me, I pulled the menu up over my face.

"_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you…."_

"What are you going to be having, dear?" I snapped back to reality. I didn't notice James was talking to me.

"Whatever you want, tell me what's good here." I couldn't even try to think with the current state I was in. My heart began thumping wildly.

He looked me up and down, from my eyes down to my chest, and back up. He smirked slightly, and then opened his mouth to talk. "You shall have the Bouillabaisse, and I shall have the Coq Au Vin. Both are extremely delicious."

"Okay." I said, still cautious from before, but I would calm down, I know it. As we placed our orders, James and I began talking a lot more, and I really got to know him better. He seemed like the really athletic, jock, player type of person, but getting to know this side…the intellectual, caring, passionate side of him, it really opened up my eyes.

His eyes. They were beginning to seem…different. In the beginning, they were a bright shade of emerald, and now, they were beginning to get a bit more…brown? As if…a shade of crimson or something.

As the waiter took the plates away, I leaned forward on the table. "James, what happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know. I'm going to go to the bathroom before we leave, excuse me." He quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

I sat there a few minutes, watching the band play a few more songs, each different than the first. I was entranced in the vibration of the strings in the bass, the movement of the pianists hands on the keys.

"Hey, I'm back," James came over and pulled out my chair for me a few minutes later, "I already paid the check. Let's get you out of here."

"Okay, thank you so much for the dinner. It was amazing. You are an extremely cool person." I blushed slightly, as he squeezed my hand.

As the valet brought the car around, I couldn't help but shiver - the nighttime breeze was pretty cold tonight. James shrugged out of his coat, and put it on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, as he opened my door and let me sit into the car, himself getting into the car as well.

As we drove back to the campus, James turned on the radio, as we intertwined our hands.

"_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you…"_

"Hmm…is it okay if I shut this off?" I didn't want to be hearing this song anymore. James nodded silently, and turned it off. We pulled into the parking lot, and shut off the car.

Without saying anything else, we walked hand in hand to my dorm house, stopped right outside the door. I listened to the door, there was a faint noise of the television that was playing.

I turned towards him, smiling an awkward, loving smile. I was really starting to like him, slowly falling for him…

"Bella, this date was amazing…I enjoyed it a lot." He said, as he got closer to me, his body now an inch away from mine.

"I know, this was one of my best nights of my life. We really should do it again." I shifted a bit closer to him. He put his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up so I was now staring at him. He started to lean down, slowly, inch by inch getting closer to me.

I closed my eyes, standing on my tip toes, closing the gap between us. His lips tasted sweet, his skin cold as marble. Yet, it was a nice, long, lingering kiss. After a few moments, his lips moved from my lips, down my jaw, and down to my neck - where is lips began to kiss and suck on the skin. I threw my head back in pleasure, my hands wrapping around his neck.

He leaned back for a second, taking in a deep breath, as he opened his mouth, to kiss my neck once again. But before he was about to, the door to my apartment flew open.

"BELLA!"

I broke away from James, only to see Edward flying through the door, attacking James to the ground.

**Yes! Im SOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it :D**

**This isn't beta-ed, so sorry (:**

**TwilightSagaLover543.**


	4. The Truth

**I'm happy that a few new people have gotten into this story!(:**

**A Huge Thanks To: **_mj. twilighter, chitown4183, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, Highlands, FrequentlyDazzled917, oxcrushhed(x2), pricel (x3), twilight-is-lovee,we. cloned. edward. cullen , Foam Weber, briiittx xhc (x2) and Pixel Angel (x3)(:_

**I'm glad that people like this story, and yes, I got some inspiration from "Blue is for Nightmares".**

**I'm like, WICKED sorry I haven't been updating this. I have a new story, called:**

**I Don't Know You, But I Think I Love You**

**And it's become very successful. And lately that's the only story I've really had any inspiration to write. But today I felt like finishing up this chapter, so please, excuse my late updates.**

**And check out my new story, and review, pwease? (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I couldn't believe my eyes - what I had just witnessed was something that I never thought would have happened. Edward had flew out of the door, and had tackled James to the ground. No words came out of my mouth, which was weird since my jaw had dropped down to the ground. I looked back into the dorm, to see Emmett and Jasper rush out as well, the three men grabbing James and running away.

I still stayed out of the room, staring off towards the elevator, where the men had just disappeared. Alice and Rosalie sprinted out of the room, standing in front of me, their faces twisted in guilt and confusion.

"What's going on, you guys?" I burst out, looking at the two girls, "Why did Edward just tackle James? Were you guys listening to us? What the hell is going on? This has gone on way too long, and I want answers now!"

Alice looked at me up and down, and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the apartment. "Listen, Bella, go change, put something comfortable on, and meet us in the living room." She pushed me towards my room, and shut the door behind me. At this point I was beyond confused.

I quickly zipped off the dress, and threw the shoes off my feet. My toes felt free from the suction those heels caused my feet. I put the dress back on the hangers, and grabbed my favorite pair of sweats. Sadly, they were from Juicy Couture, another article of clothing that Alice had bought for me. They were very comfortable, though. I then changed my bra, and slipped on a plain white tee, and threw on my "Twilight" Hoodie that I had bought from Hot Topic. It was amazing.

I opened my door quickly, running to the couch and plopping down. Alice and Rosalie were on the opposite couch, looking at me, their eyes darkened to a deep, coal color. It scared me - now that I was seeing a whole other side of the people who were known as my friends.

"So, please, tell me what the hell is going on!" I urged them on, my voice cracking from my obvious fright.

"Bella, what we are about to tell you…it's no joke, but you must promise, that you can tell no one." Rosalie started, but Alice looked at her, and smacked her on the hand.

"No! We can't tell her bluntly. You're going to have to guess, Bella. But you should know, that we aren't normal." She told me.

"Not to be mean, but I kind of already knew that," the sarcasm was thick in my voice, "But seriously, what are you guys trying to tell me, you're monsters?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other silently. I began to laugh - they couldn't be serious, could they? My laughter began to turn fake, as I stopped it overall, and my eyes began to widen.

"Um, please don't tell me you guys are evil, blood-sucking monsters or something?" My heart's pace began to fasten. I could feel my body begin to react to the sudden change in the atmosphere. There was nothing I could do but just sink myself deeper into the couch, as I waited for an explanation.

"Do those thoughts tell you anything at all?" Rosalie asked, intertwining her fingers together.

I grabbed my head in my hands, hoping that all this added-on stress would disappear. "I don't know, you guys! Please, this cannot be happening!"

"Bella! Bella!" Alice came over to me, grabbing my hand. I flinched back - her hand was ice cold. I never really had felt it like this before. I looked at her eyes, which had now changed from a soft shade of butterscotch, to a deep coal black. I sucked in a huge intake of breath, as I tried to move away from Alice on the ouch.

I gasped out loud. "So you ARE blood-sucking monsters!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"Well, technically not…we don't drink human blood, we drink-"

Full realization hit me at his point. "YOU ALL ARE VAMPIRES!" I felt my world begin to spin, as I began to sway back and forth. My vision began to decrease, as the blackness overtook me, sending me off to my own world.

I felt a pair of cold arms make their way around my waist, pulling me into a hug. I fluttered my eyes open, bringing my hand up to my forehead, making sure I wasn't still faint. I looked up to see a pair of eyes staring back at me - this pair wasn't only butterscotch, or black, but a mixture. I widened my eyes once again, to see who it was - Edward.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking at Edward, hoping that he would release me from his grip. I pushed on his hands, but they felt like marble - his entire body was like a marble statue.

"Bella, please, calm down. Your heart rate is way too high."

"You're not going to drink my blood! No way! Let me go, or I'll yell!" Just as I said that, Edward quickly let go of me, letting me scoot away from the five vampires who were all looking at me.

"Bella, we won't harm you, will you please hear us out?" Emmett said, sitting on the other side of the couch, looking at me with his signature puppy dog look. I was still very hesitant, but I slowly nodded my head, hoping to hear a full description about this.

"Well, who's going to start?" I asked, after a few silent moments slipped away. They all looked at each other, then turned their glances to me. Alice got up from her seat on the seat, and walked over to me.

"Now you know our secret - Bella. We are a coven of vampires. We've been alive for many decades. To give you a simple summary, we never sleep, we sparkle in the sun, and our diet…well, that varies for each vampire. You see, usually all vampire drink the blood of humans, but Carlisle, other than a father figure is also the leader of our coven, has changed our ways, so now we only drink from animals. We call ourselves vegetarians; it's a little inside joke. That would explain why our eyes are golden, or butterscotch, as you may call them. If you drink the blood of a humans, your eyes will become a maroon, more crimson color. But if you drink from animals, your eyes will be golden. Some vampires have special powers, but not everyone. Like me, I have the ability to see visions for the future. Though they may change, when someone changes their decision. Edward can read minds, and Jasper can play with people's emotions. Rosalie is just…very beautiful and conceited, and Emmett is super strong. Esme has the ability to love anyone, while Carlisle is immune to human blood - thus making him the perfect vampire doctor."

After Alice finished her explanation, I was a bit dumb-founded. This all was so…new, and different. Should I have even been a little scared at this point? I was very pensive about it, because though this was something that would scare any human, I barely felt any fright at all.

"Oh…okay. Well, that does explain a lot." I said, sitting more upright in my seat.

"You're taking this very calmly," Jasper pointed out, as I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Now I would realize that he could feel all my emotions.

"Yes, I don't know why I am, but I don't feel harmed. I've known you all for quite sometime, and I guess that, well, I don't know…I trust you all, and I hope that I don't get hurt. You all won't hurt me, right?" They all looked a bit offended.

"Bella, we would never do that," Edward said, making his way next to me on the couch, awkwardly sitting down, "I myself will do my best to protect you from anything."

"Yeah, that's because he loves her," Emmett said under his breath. Rosalie quickly smacked him on the side of his head.

"Rosie! What was that for?" He asked her.

"Don't spoil the moment!" She told him, as they both glanced back towards me.

"Thank you, Edward. But can you all do me a favor?" I looked at them all individually.

"Sure, anything you want." Edward replied.

"Why did you all attack James?" The room became more tense.

No one said anything, it was dead silent.

Just as Edward was about to open his mouth, my cell phone began to ring. Well then, this was great timing, was it not?

**Hehe, so thanks for reading! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for the shortness, but at least it's an update, no?**

**Review, alert, fav, READ!**

**TwilightSagaLover543**


End file.
